


Forever, Officially (Reader Version)

by Bookishgirl



Series: Marvel Reader Inserts [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Confusion, F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24954265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookishgirl/pseuds/Bookishgirl
Summary: The reader is enjoying the view when Loki blurts a confusing request.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Series: Marvel Reader Inserts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1645987
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48





	Forever, Officially (Reader Version)

You stood at the railing of the balcony attached to your and Loki's rooms, looking over the expanse of the palace gardens. The sleeves and skirt of your blue velvet dress stirred slightly in the gentle breeze that blew around you, and the short hairs that had escaped your elaborate updo danced lightly across your cheeks. As the you observed the ethereal greenery below, you were unaware of your mischievous lover standing in the doorway watching you. You only became aware of his presence when you heard his familiar voice.

"Say you'll stay, little one."

Your brows furrowed slightly in confusion at his words. "Pardon?" you murmured, turning to face him fully. "You know I'm not going anywhere, pet. What's the sudden worry?" Your expression softened slightly as you gazed upon the trickster, able to see the cogs turning in his head as he formulated his response. 

Loki frowned slightly at your response, and he gave a slight shake of his head. "No, I know you're not. And it's not a worry, really..." He trailed off after that, his own brow furrowing as he thought of the right way to phrase what his slipped-out plea was supposed to mean. "I'm not worried that you're going to leave -- believe me, you've made plenty sure I'm aware of that -- and I know that neither of us have any intentions to go our separate ways anytime soon. So no, it's not a worry, love. I just... I think perhaps we should make our commitment more... legally recognized."

Even with the God of Mischief's explanation, you were still confused as to what he was suggesting. "Pet, I still don't think I understand," you murmured gently, stepping closer to him and taking his hand. "What are you trying to suggest? You know you can talk to me about anything." You cupped his cheek in your free hand, smiling adoringly at him as you leaned in and brushed your nose lightly against his. 

The Dark Prince relaxed fractionally and leaned into your touch, a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips. He let out a soft breath, tilting his head slightly to close the distance between the two of you, capturing your lips in a soft, tender kiss. "I'm talking about marriage, little one," he murmured, lips still brushing yours as he spoke. He immediately felt you stiffen slightly, and he pulled back a bit more to properly look at you. "I want to marry you, little one, but only if that's what you want. If it's not, just forget I said anything."

You were more than a little shocked by your partner's proposal -- _was_ it even technically a proposal? He hadn't exactly asked a question, after all -- and you froze up a bit; you'd never really discussed marriage before, and you certainly hadn't been expecting him to bring it up so out of the blue. As the green-eyed god pulled back and continued speaking, his anxiety causing his brows to scrunch together slightly and creating the little wrinkles on his forehead you loved so much, your eyes were wide and vulnerable. Did he really want to marry you? Surely he wouldn't have said anything if he didn't, but you couldn't ignore the little nagging voice in the back of your mind.

"I, uh... I mean, I..." you stammered, then quickly shut your mouth again, a blush heating your cheeks as you stood there. "I'd be more than happy to marry you, pet." Once you finally got the words out, you looked up and met your lover's eyes again, and you laughed softly at the almost cartoonish grin on his face. "So, are you going to properly propose to me, or are we just engaged now?" you teased gently, giggling as Loki picked you up and spun you around.

"I think we're just engaged now, little one. I don't much feel like doing that all over again," the God of Mischief laughed softly, setting you down lightly on your feet before kissing you breathless once again, smiling all the while. 

"Well, that's not very traditional," you pouted playfully, still grinning slightly up at him. 

"Well, we're not a very traditional couple, now are we?" Loki replied impishly, snickering softly at his own words and kissing your nose softly. "But that's perfectly fine by me. Traditional's not really my style."

"It's not mine, either."

The pair of you stood that for a while longer, the soft Asgardian breeze dancing through your hair and carrying your soft words and sweet laughter down into the gardens.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are so so so appreciated!!
> 
> Come visit me on Tumblr! @ asgardianmagicman
> 
> Requests are OPEN


End file.
